1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display substrate and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof
An LCD device may include two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, the LCD device rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer such that an amount of transmitted light is controlled. Such an LCD device generally includes an alignment layer that may align the liquid crystal molecules so as to uniformly control the liquid crystal layer.